


He Really Should've Looked Up

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Jensen Ackles, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, In-Universe RPF, J2M, Latin, On Set, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: He really should've looked up
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins, Misha Collins & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Misha

**Author's Note:**

> Misha was the first to notice...

Misha knows he hasn’t been on the show that long, less time than the rest of his castmates, but he knows a bad feeling when he feels it.

The first time he noticed that something was weird, was when he didn’t see Jensen eat. For a good two weeks. Maybe he ate in his trailer when Misha wasn’t looking, but when it was time for lunch, he didn’t touch a single crumb of food. And in the two years that Misha has been on set, he knows how much Jensen loves his food. Almost stabbed Jared with a fork once for even giving a passing glance at his food.

Another moment occurred during a fight scene between Jensen and an extra. Nobody else saw the knife go into Jensen’s leg but Misha. Clearly an accident, but it was stuck two inches into the thigh. Misha was mid race to the pair, but Jensen had already grabbed the knife out of his leg and thrown it on the ground. He patted the extra on the back and walked off the set together, leg somehow unaffected by the knife’s gash.

Misha guessed that the look on his face seemed almost comical given how Jared laughed in it for a good two minutes.

But he didn’t care. He just kept staring at Jensen.

Is he not in pain? Does he need to go to the hospital?

Misha was highly convinced of his theory the next day when filming an exorcism scene. It seemed as though Jensen was avoiding certain props as though they were the plague. He told Bobby that he was sick and could damage the props and should have Jared as Sam, perform the exorcism himself.

Nobody questioned him, they all believed him.

Everyone but Misha.


	2. Misha 2

The sun was peeking thorugh the blinds of Misha’s trailer as he blurrily opened his eyes to a new day.

The memories of the weekend came flooding back to him as he remembered his rather...unconventional marathon of Supernatural. He didn’t believe it possible to binge as many episodes as he could, but man was he surely mistaken.

He managed to drag himself out of the couch and into the shower. The cold air rejuvenated him and got him ready for the rest of the day.

Time to start his experiment.

He, in full Castiel garb, casually and strategically placed himself to bump into Jensen as he was exiting the make-up station.

It was a light bump that wouldn’t have affected him at all. It wasn’t until Misha, with the softest voice, said, “Christo” and the full back spasm that Jensen gave off, that confirmed his dark suspicion that he didn’t want to believe.

Jensen’s eyes glanced up to Misha’s, shifted black for the quickest of seconds and returned to normal.

Misha was sure the level of sickness he felt in his stomach was prominent on his face.

“Mish, you ok?” Jensen asked.

He just couldn’t find it in himself to answer.


	3. Jared and Misha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared was the second to notice...

Jared glanced at Misha across the table. He’s been acting on edge for the better part of two weeks now. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he worried for Misha. He’d walk around face pale and a scared look in his eyes.

People would constantly ask him if he was alright, but he’d just discreetly look over at Jensen and quickly nod.

Jared knew Jensen was his best friend, but if he had hurt Misha…

In all fairness, Jared was also worried about Jensen. For awhile now, he’s been different.

Knowing people would think him mad if he came forwards with these concerns, he kept quiet.

He couldn’t help but think about how… familiar Jensen was acting. As if he’d seen these types of behaviors before.

For example, during lunch.

Misha sat there trying, but failing, to look at Jensen nonchalantly.

Jensen was in the middle of talking, “-And then Joshua, for god knows what reason , was on top of the fridge, blindfold in place, with the pile of pillows directly in front of him-” he stopped here to reach for his glass to take a sip of water.

Jared heard Misha’s throat clench and breath stop short.

They both jumped when Jensen started coughing up the water as if it personally burned him, Jared froze because he could have sworn that smoke was coming out of his mouth.

Misha gasped next to him.

“Jen, you ok?” Jared asked.

But Jensen had already raced out the door.

“Oh God, Oh God…” Misha kept muttering.

Jared looked around and noticed how they were the only ones to notice the bizarre spectacle.

* * *

Jared cornered Misha after they were finished filming for the day.

“What did you do?” he demanded.

Misha looked around to make sure they were alone.

What Misha said next, was not what Jared had expected in this lifetime or any other for that matter.

“Jensen’s a demon!” Misha blurted out, “Or he’s possessed by a demon… I don’t know. But he’s not normal And I don’t know what to do. I said Christo and his eyes turned black. Honest to God, BLACK. I wasn’t even sure it was going to work anyways. I did have that impromptu Supernatural marathon and I saw you guys do that, so I figured, ‘what the heck’. Then, I spiked his drink with Holy Water, and you saw what happened there.”

Misha’s ramblings turned to background chatter as Jared realized exactly why Jensen’s behavior seemed so familiar. He plays a DEMON HUNTER for chrissakes. He tuned back into the albeit, one-sided, conversation and noticed that Misha was still talking.

“And did you see how he didn’t want to do an exorcism, he loves those! And-” Jared cut him short with a hand to his shoulder.

Jared had a resigned manner that he exuded and with a broken voice that shook Misha to the core, he responded,

“What are we going to do?”

Misha couldn’t bear to tell him that he had no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos. THANKS!


	4. Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was the last to notice...

“CUT! GET READY FOR THE NEXT SCENE!” Robert’s booming voice was heard throughout the lot and even more in Misha’s ear as he was standing directly next to the director.

Misha loved filming in Bobby’s house because it had a nice mysterious tone to it, and Bobby was his favorite character (don’t tell Jensen).

Oh, right...Jensen...

The bustle and soft murmurings of the crew members shook Misha out of his thoughts as he looked over at Jared coming over to stand next to him.

It had taken them a week, surprisingly enough, to come up with a near foolproof plan. He knew that the cast and crew noticed how off putting the duo had gotten during the last couple days and were most likely worried. He smiled at a few of them as he took a deep breath in…

“Hey Jensen,” he started, voice quivering with dread, “Can you come over here for a quick sec?”

Misha’s voice wasn’t resonating as Rob’s was, but it was still loud enough to be heard by Jensen, given the little nod he received. If Jensen had heard the trepidation in his voice, he didn’t acknowledge it.

Misha glanced at Jared again, a bad feeling starting to take root in his gut as Jen started walking over to them. Misha’s entire body was started to become drenched in his nervous sweat. Jared wasn’t faring any better either as he was shaking, splashing his cup of coffee everywhere. _Just one more..._

He stood corrected as a P.A. decided that now was the time to start speaking.

“Oh! Excuse me Mr. Ackles you have a-!” He was cut off rather unexpectedly as Jared had thrown his entire body at him, covering his mouth quickly before Jensen could see that someone was calling him.

It was too late, Jensen had heard him. His eyes widened and he was ready to drag his crazy and spontaneous friend off the poor guy.

Until he realized he couldn’t move.

He looked up, devil's trap obnoxiously staring right back at him.

He looked back down and saw Misha’s smug smirk that he wanted to rip off completely.

“You son of a bitch!”

There it went.

-+-+-+-

Complete silence was what the sentence, lacking its usual playful tone, received.

Nobody moved, anything they were holding, now lay on the ground. Any word now died on their lips.

Everyone’s focus was now on Jensen, which is exactly what Misha wanted. He wanted everyone to know the truth. He wanted to know that he wasn’t crazy. That he was right. But mostly, he just wanted his friend back.

“Christo,” he said. The one word whispered word somehow traveling through every single ear on the set.

Multiple gasps rang through the room as now that everybody has seen the black demonic eyes appear on Jensen’s kind face.


	5. Everyone

Jensen kept struggling against the trap, repeatedly being blocked from leaving it.

“Who are you?” Misha asked.

Jensen stopped in his movements and turned to his co’star.

“For a fictional tv-show, you do get a lot of facts correct. You already know my name.”

The flirty way that Jensen said this reminded Misha of only one person’s mannerisms: Rachel Miner.

“MEG?” he asked, stunned.

“Hey, Clarence.” 

This was just getting too weird for Misha, luckily for him, Jared started talking, or more better put, chanting.

In latin.

“ _ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" _

Everyone watched in unhealthy fascination as the demon exited out of the stars mouth and down to hell and Jensen collapsed. 

Jared ran over to his body, catching him just in time.

“Ugh...my head. Is it gone….” 

“Dude. How did you even get possessed.”

“I have no fucking clue. It all happened so fast.”

Jared’s soft laughter surprised everyone.

“What?” Jensen’s slightly annoyed voice asked, he knew he was dreading this answer.

“Nothing….”

“Jared, what?”

“Dude, you -- you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole month. That’s pretty naughty," Jared parodied Dean's words from season 2.

Jensen continued to stare at him as he started guffawing over Jensen’s body, still on the ground.

Robert and other crew members were still suspended, dumbfounded.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?” Robert yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand this chapter, it's so bad


	6. Next Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next year at a Convention

“So why did you and Jensen decide to get matching anti-possession tattoos?” A fan excitedly asked.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other.

“I guess it was just….a random decision,” Jared responded, still staring into Jensen’s eyes, a laugh bubbling in his chest.


End file.
